The Spells of Eternal Darkness
by Killercloud
Summary: Deep within the bowels of time a dark power was put to sleep. Now far from the time it happened the power is free to terrorize the world, can the Titans stop it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**_

_The day after Raven's birthday, One day after Slade's Return._

Deep within the earth, exact time unknown

A massive cavern, with an ancient temple, a castle of sorts seems to rest within a lava flow, lost to the test of time or struggles of man. An ancient symbol floats in front of the massive doors, its words ancient and arcane with power enough to hold in whatever it was meant to. However after a moment it flickers and shatters allowing entrance, some unknown conditions to its release complete. Then an explosion of stone shards rocks the building as its millennia long prisoner groans in a tired, hoarse voice "Freedom." Then laughter far darker than night, filled the temple, seeming to call to the spirits of the man's return.

-Dark city Museum, Midnight-

A man in a black hooded cloak stood in the center of a museum display of ancient, artifacts know as the four stones of the black gods, each one of the stones were placed at the north, south, east, and west portions respectively. Calmly the figure strode over to the stone to the west and in a quick hand motion, broke the glass protecting a diamond the size of a baby's fist called the Chaos Diamond and grabbed it and raised it to eye level.

"You stop!" a voice called from behind him and when the man turned to see five teenagers staring him down, one in red wearing a mask and spiked hair, another seemed to be more machine than man, and a green boy with pointy ears. The first girl had long red hair and a strange complexion but it was the last girl that drew his attention.

"So, comes the princess of Azarath, Lady Raven." The man teased in a cool tone, but Raven's expression changed slightly, her eyes narrowed darkly however, few knew her by those terms.

"You know him?" Robin asked, he had a thick layer of concern in his voice

"No." she replied coolly, trying to analyze the man.

"Yes you do, granted not directly but you do." The man stated then lowered his hood to reveal a pale white man that looked like a glass of milk, cold blue eyes that shined dimly with untold power, all framed by his long jet black hair. For a moment Raven squinted as if trying to remember him before her, heart pounded in her chest and her eyes shot wide.

"Could you be?" Raven asked quietly her body shaking for a moment before looking up at him "Vantar, the lord of dark magic?" her voice held a feeling of deep and powerful fear. Robin looked back at Raven; he had never heard her speak like that to an enemy before.

"I told you, I knew you could feel it in your soul." Then he brought up his free hand and brushed back one his long bangs that had gotten into his face and tucked it behind his ear before continuing, "Now if you are here to stop me then I suggest you do so." He said as he hid the diamond in his cloak and stood perfectly straight up, an open posture with his hands at his sides.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled having had enough of the dark man and then four of the five teens charged toward the sorcerer. Starfire flew up to him with amazing speed and swung her arm back to give him a good punch to his head, but just before she could hit him he side-stepped causing her to nearly spin around from the missed blow. Vantar merely pointed at her and she seemed to freeze for a moment before falling hard to the ground and moaning in pain "Why did my power disappear…so suddenly?" she questioned weakly.

Vantar opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted as Robin attacked viciously with his staff, but Vantar using a complex combination of ducks, spins, and jumps to dodge the assault and smiled at the boy wonder before delivering a powerful kick to the side of Robin's head knocking him across the room and into a wall causing him to cough, pained to say the least.

Next, Beast Boy in the form of a Rhino went to run Vantar over and gore him with his sharp horn but the ancient sorcerer literally grabbed Beast Boy by the horn and threw him clear across the room, nearly crushing Robin.

Then Cyborg, quickly fired his sonic cannon right in his calm and unbothered face, but it passed right through him and destroyed a glass case instead, Vantar had disappeared from sight. "Nice try." Vantar whispered on Cyborg's left, just before he was hit with a wave of energy that knocked him to his knees and crippled some of his computerized systems, disabling him for at least a couple of minutes from the fight.

Raven stared in horror at how easily the man had beaten her friends down. She was rooted to the spot she stood on as she watched him carefully walk over to where Starfire lay on the cracked tile floor. Vantar's eyes glowed brightly with an evil light as Starfire floated just off the ground and groaned in weakness as she tried to look at the sorcerer through a half opened eye. "Shh, dear girl I won't kill you tonight." Then he stepped forward and lightly kissed the side of her neck and began to nibble it lightly, electing a quiet and restrained moan from his captive as he smiled darkly and pulled away.

Having seen enough a dark anger grew at the scene and Raven did all she could to hold it in, before shouting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" causing a stone column to rip itself from the wall and shoot off towards the dark sorcerer.

"Alrouna Vermtix Cruvix!" Vantar chanted darkly as the pillar disintegrated mere inches from hitting his nose. Then, he smiled a twisted look on his face, as the unbroken tiles on floor seemed to come alive around her and with amazing speed grabbed her entire body in a skin tight tile cage, held closed by his magic.

Raven gasped and tried to escape desperately from within but was unable as she cried out her spell over and over, but Vantar's magic held her and she felt tears flowing from her eyes in fear of the man's magic. "Azar-ath…" then she sighed as she fell unconscious from over using her magic.

"You lose this time Titans, next time do try harder...or you will lose another." Vantar gloated as the other three Diamonds flew over to him, from their stands glowing in his presence. Then Vantar appeared next to the tile prison, and pressed a single finger to it, and then he and the prison disappeared taking Raven with it.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled just after they disappeared, as he attempted to stand, never having seen what had happened to Starfire.

"Man! What was that guy?" Beast Boy asked "he kicked our butts with almost no effort!" he said as he hit the side of his head knocking several rocks out

"I don't know…but I know someone who does…" Robin said glaring, and then moving to help Starfire.

-Ancient temple under city 7:00 am; next day-

Raven looked around herself but couldn't stand or move her arms or legs, it was a dark room with burning blue runes covering the entire room, and it was massive. '_A ritual chamber.'_ She concluded silently as she felt cold metal against her flesh and raised her hand so it was above her eyes, and saw a manacle attaching her to the ground and knew there was three more to match it as a chill breeze, drifted over her making her shiver, as she became acutely aware that she had been striped of all her clothing.

"Oh you're awake?" a warm voice purred and she remembered the previous night far more clearly as to her situation, she had been captured by Vantar. She looked up at him and gone was the dark monster from the night before, his eyes had softened to a warm blue and even his hair had changed to a deep warm red, his cheeks were flushing with color. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled warmly, she felt a deep blush overtake her face, but she couldn't look away from his eyes. She sighed as she continued to gaze into his eyes, a deep need growing within her until he turned and broke the contact and the feeling left.

A deep anger consumed Raven and without thought she screamed "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" intending to free herself but instead of breaking the chains she felt herself weaken, her powers leaving her, her as the chains shined with her power and then it seemed to flow into him.

"Like them they are know as the chains of Arazoun, used for moments like this." He said and her eyes widened recognizing that she had in her anger made an error that caused her to loss her powers '_This is bad, these chains could have taken enough power to leave me crippled for days, or even weeks!' _

He smiled oblivious to her thoughts and reached down and cupped face with his hand, and planted a deep passionate kiss upon her lips, making the feeling of need return deep within her mind as she returned the kiss for but a moment before regaining control. He was smiling at her when he stood.

"Worry not Raven I shall not hurt you." He said and she felt his magical energy begin invade her mind trying to twist it to his will. Raven screamed and tried to repel him, but her mind wasn't as powerful when she didn't have access to her powers, and even then his experience and power would have been enough, so he easily slid in and broke into her mind, and her soul changing and rewriting as he willed. After a few minutes she forgot how she had got here, after a few more the only friend she knew was her captor.

"Now the ritual may continue." He said and she felt his powers leave her, being drained even further for his ritual, as a quiet smile covered Raven's face. '_I volunteered for this; I guess it's the cost of making my friend happy.' _She thought to herself, the lies of Vantar deep in her mind.

"Aruonium Zanthious Malstriom Pelforious Melator…" he began and the symbols all around her began to glow even the four diamonds started glow brightly, then they floated from their stands and flew a circle around the pair "Vermionous Alotros Mezinophious Blagrinous!" he shouted again and this Raven felt blood dripping onto her mouth, which she opened and drank until it stopped. The diamonds continued to spin until they crashed into Vantar and disappeared causing him to howl in pain, before Raven joined him feeling her recently acquired markings glowing painfully as darkness began to take her vision. Then suddenly it was a pure darkness and no noise was heard, the room was silent and gone all she knew and felt was a second heart beat with her own until it slowly matched hers in speed and she gasped silently, then in a rush of power she fell unconscious from the spell, and Vantar laughed again from next to her in the darkness.

"Raven…Raven…wake up!" then she was slapped across the face harshly and she slowly opened her eyes to see Vantar standing over her but she was in a lavish bed but was nude, and he smiled down at her as he heard the five words she greeted him with.

"What do you need…Master?"


End file.
